


Two Guys in a Shower

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "You promised to fuck me in the shower," Jared murmurs, and Jensen makes a breathy sound of pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Two Guys in a Shower  
Author: Kali  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Summary: _“You promised to fuck me in the shower,” Jared murmurs, and Jensen makes a breathy sound of pleasure._  
Disclaimer: I am making this shit up as I go.  
Notes: Follows on from Two Guys in a Bar and Two Guys in an Apartment I am officially all porned out now. No more smut from me for a while. Warnings for dirty talk, and Jared begging. Feedback is loved. Crossposted to [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_smut/profile)[**spn_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_smut/) and [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/super_real/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/super_real/)**super_real**  
  
  
  
The water is hot and soothing, beating gently against his skin. Jensen takes a deep breath, letting the water splash onto his face and soak into his hair. The bruises on his shoulders throb a little, little sparks of dull pain flashing though his veins, and he shivers at the memory of Jared clinging to him, screaming and bucking beneath him. He remembers how Jared had whimpered when he bruised him, bit him, marked him. Christ, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of bruising Jared like that, knowing that he’ll have to walk around set tomorrow with Jensen’s marks on his skin.  
  
Jensen sighs in pleasure, putting one hand on the wall as the other trails down his stomach to his hardening cock. He thinks of going back into the bedroom, fucking Jared before he’s even really woken up. Just the thought of sliding inside Jared again, laying even more bruises and bites and scratches on his skin, has him tugging sharply on his cock, hissing through his teeth. He wonders if Jared will let him tie him up, because he remembers how hot Jared had looked tied up back when they were filming that episode with the shapeshifter. He imagines how Jared would look in his bedroom, arms bound behind him, maybe a blindfold, completely at Jensen’s mercy.  
  
He’s so lost in the fantasy that he doesn’t hear the shower door slide back. It’s only when Jared makes a quiet noise of appreciation that he pulls himself out of his fantasy, sliding a sideways glance at Jared. He bites his lip, staring at the bruises on Jared’s hips, already forming in the shape of his fingers. He looks at the bite on Jared’s nipple and neck, remembers the taste of Jared’s skin.   
  
Jensen groans, twisting his wrist a little as he strokes his cock, making his jerk his hips. Jared grins, licks his lips, and steps into the shower. Skating one hand down Jensen’s spine, he licks at his neck.  
  
“You promised to fuck me in the shower,” Jared murmurs, and Jensen makes a breathy sound of pleasure. He swallows thickly, and forces himself to stop jerking off. He turns around, slowly, and Jared might have a few inches of height on him, but Jensen feels ten feet tall in that moment because Jared takes this tiny step back, eyes widening slightly at the look on Jensen’s face.   
  
“I thought you’d be too sore,” Jensen says quietly, letting his fingers brush against Jared’s erection, light and teasing. “But maybe I don’t really care about that. Because you like it rough, don’t you, Jared? So maybe I should just fuck you anyway.”   
  
He reaches out, lightning quick, and pushes Jared back against the wall. He drags his lips over Jared’s Adam’s apple, before moving around until he finds the bitemark over his jugular. Jared goes completely still, Jensen’s not even sure he’s breathing, and he grins before biting down, quick and hard.   
  
Jared groans, one hand settling on Jensen’s hip and squeezing. Jensen licks at the marks, soothing the slight pain as his hands find the bruises on Jared’s hips, digging in and making Jared’s hips buck.  
  
“You’re… you’re teasing again,” Jared breathes, and Jensen smiles.  
  
“Yeah,” he agrees. “But you’re not complaining. You’re just stating facts.”  
  
Jared’s laugh is strangled, cuts off completely when Jensen wraps a hand around his dick and squeezes, just this side of too hard.  
  
“You know the one thing I regret about earlier, Jared?” he whispers, noticing the faint flicker of panic in Jared’s half-closed eyes and finding a perverse pleasure in that. “The one thing… is that I didn’t get to hear you beg.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Jared hisses, and Jensen steps back. Water splashes against his back, reminding him that they were still in the shower. He pulls Jared with him, dragging him under the spray, and watches as the water ran down his chest, outlining his pecs and trailing down his abs. His hair gets in his eyes, and Jared reaches up to smooth it back, an almost absent-minded gesture.  
  
“You look gorgeous,” Jensen murmurs, and Jared looks at him with this look, one that says he’s starting to think clearly again. Can’t have that, Jensen thinks, stepping forward and placing one hand on Jared’s chest, palm resting over his nipple. Jared shivers a little, tongue flicking out over his lips as Jensen smoothes his palm down, catching the nipple with his fingers and tweaking it sharply.  
  
“Are you going to beg me, Jared?” he asks, low and rough. “I want you to beg me to touch you, fuck you. I want you to beg me to let you come.”   
  
“God, Jensen…”  
  
Jensen smiled and pressed his fingers onto the bruises on Jared’s hips again. “Do you want me to fuck you, Jared? You’re still sore, I’ll bet, and it’ll hurt like a bitch. Do you want that?”   
  
“Jensen, please…” Jared lets his head fall back, exposing his already-marked throat. Jensen ignores the blatant invitation, instead dipping his head to suck Jared’s right nipple into his mouth. Jared groans, and jerks when Jensen grips his cock again, rubbing his thumb over the slit. He strokes, slow and light, not nearly enough to offer any relief.  
  
“Beg me, Jared,” he whispers against Jared’s chest. “Beg me or I’ll walk away.”   
  
It’s an empty threat, they both know there’s no way in hell Jensen’s walking away from this, but Jared gasps anyway, hips stuttering forward in a desperate plea for some relief.  
  
“Please,” he whimpers. “Jesus God, please, Jensen. Just… fuck, harder. Please, God, stop teasing.”  
  
Jensen steps back, reaches out and spins Jared around before he’s even had time to register the loss of contact. Nudging Jared forward, he’s glad to see his friend has enough sense to brace himself with his hands, fingers splayed over the wet, slick tiles. Jensen smoothes one palm down Jared’s spine, the other dipping between his cheeks to brush one fingertip over his entrance. Jared hisses, back arching, as Jensen slides one finger inside, just up to the first knuckle.  
  
“Does that hurt?” Jensen breathes, lips grazing the nape of Jared’s neck. “Tell me, Jared. Tell me how good it hurts.”   
  
“God, yes, Jensen, ah, hurts… so good.”   
  
“You can do better than that,” Jensen prompts, sliding his finger in a little further. Jared makes a soft, pained noise, hands sliding on the wet tiles as his knees weaken a little.  
  
“It hurts,” he whispers. “It hurts and I love it. God, Jensen, I want you to hurt me. Love having… ah, yes… your marks on me. Want you to hurt me, fuck me, please.”   
  
Jensen grunts, ramming his finger inside Jared so hard he yelped. He pulls out, rubbing at Jared’s entrance for a moment before slipping two fingers inside.  
  
“More,” Jensen demands, licking the water off Jared’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh fuck. Oh…. Jensen, c’mon, more. I want… want you to fuck me already! Please, please just… just… Jensen.”  
  
“This is gonna hurt,” Jensen warns quietly. “No lube around and I am not stopping to find any.”   
  
“Yes,” Jared gasps, rolling his hips and moaning. “Yes, fuck, hurt me.”  
  
Jensen groans, bites his lip so hard he tastes copper. He pulls his fingers out, grabbing hold of Jared’s hips and holding him still. Jared’s breath hitches, words catching in his throat as he feels the head of Jensen’s cock rub against him.  
  
“You’re such a slut,” Jensen breathes into Jared’s ear, slowly pushing his hips forward, letting Jared feel every single inch of him. Jared whimpers, a pathetic half-choked sound that is almost drowned out by the hiss of the shower.  
  
“Tell me it hurts, Jared,” Jensen hisses, dragging his nails over Jared’s nipples and making him arch back against him.  
  
“Oh fuck… Ah, yes, Christ, hurts so good. So fucking good.” Jared rolls his hips, and then shudders when the head of his cock brushes the wet tiles, cold and slick against his sensitive skin. Jensen sinks his teeth into the meat of Jared’s shoulder, moaning against his skin, and forces himself to hold still, letting Jared fuck himself on his cock. It’s beyond good, beyond pleasure, beyond all sensations he’s ever known because this is Jared, rocking against him, whimpering and moaning and gasping.   
  
“Jensen, Jensen, please,” Jared whimpers, and Jensen nods, reaches around to grasp Jared’s cock. A short, sharp bark of noise escapes Jared, hips jerking forward into the touch before moving back onto Jensen’s cock. He sets a quick, rough pace, swinging between Jensen’s hand and cock, and Jensen just stands there, grits his teeth and rides it out, forcing himself to hold on until Jared comes.   
  
Licking his lips, he presses his mouth to the back of Jared’s neck, running his tongue over the knobs of his spine. He rubs his thumb over the slit of Jared’s cock, spreading the precome over the head, and it’s apparently one touch too many because Jared is suddenly screaming, bucking wildly with no hint of rhythm.   
  
Jensen groans, biting down on Jared’s shoulder as he lets his orgasm roll through him, wracking his body and stealing his breath. When he finally manages to breathe again, he slowly eases out of Jared, smiling weakly at the shiver the movement caused.  
  
He steps back under the spray, pulling Jared with him, and they just stand there for a moment, breathing heavily and trying to think clearly again. After a while, Jensen smiles and licks at Jared’s collarbone.  
  
“Never say I’m not a man to keep my promises.”  
 


End file.
